YESTERDAY, NOW, AND FOREVER
by sunachann
Summary: KAIBAEK/ CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL STORY aku mencintaimu kemarin. aku mencintaimu sekarang. aku akan mencintaimu besok dan selamanya.
1. Chapter 1

Halo.. ini suna-chan datang. ^^

Kali ini saya datang bawa fanfic requestan bepupu suna-chan si Ferly 'deer kkamjong'. :D

Ide cerita ini sepenuhnya dari dia, suna chan cuma nulis.

Awalnya ini mau jadi one shot, tapi jari suna jalan sendiri,jadi meluber kemana-mana. Kepanjangan, jadi two shot. u.u

Kalau menurut kalian bagus, berarti ide dia emang MANTAP. Tapi kalo jelek salahkan suna-chan aja. Berarti suna-chan masih kurang skill nulisnya soalnya idenya bagus banget. u.u

Semoga kalian suka...

_Dedicated to my lovely bepupu's__** 'deer kkamjong' **_

CASTS : BYUN BAEKHYUN – KIM JONGIN – PARK CHANYEOL

PAIR : CHANBAEKAI

GENRE : baca aja baru tahu. xD

AUTHOR : suna-chan ^^ ( kiyoheis)

STORY IDEA : deer kkamjong

Enjoy...

YESTERDAY, NOW, AND FOREVER

_**Bucheon, 2005**_

"jonginnie, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pakai warna merah saja?" tampak seorang bocah kecil berkulit seputih susu tengah sibuk memilah milah baju di dalam lemari kayu kecil yang sudah terlihat sangat tua.

"..." tak ada jawaban terlontar dari bocah kecil yang berkulit sedikit lebih gelap di sebelahnya.

"aku rasa mereka akan senang jika kita memakai warna merah, jonginnie. Bagaimana menurutmu,eum?" mengerutkan kening dan mem-pout-kan bibirnya, masih sibuk menatap isi dari lemari itu. Mata kecilnya terlihat semakin menyipit, menandakan bahwa dia sangat serius dengan kegiatan yang dia lakukan sekarang, memilih baju untuk dia pakai bersama dengan temannya yang duduk di sampingnya. Padahal jika kalian melihat ke dalam isi lemari itu, tak banyak helai baju yang ada di sana. Hanya ada enam helai baju, dua diantaranya berwarna merah yang sedang dipegang oleh si bocah munggil berkulit susu itu, dan empat lainnya berwarna sama, putih, mungkin tak bisa dibilang putih lagi. karena meskipun sudah dicuci berkali-kali warna helaian baju-baju itu tak sebersih dulu lagi. juga ada beberapa helai celana pendek dan beberapa celana panjang yang sudah tak bisa dibilang celana panjang karena jika mereka memakainya, hanya akan sampai di atas mata kaki mereka. Miris. Tapi dua bocah ini selalu bersyukur dengan yang mereka miliki ini. Mereka selalu berpikir bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang berada di bawah mereka. Sebuah pemikiran yang sangat dewasa untuk anak usia 9 tahun. Mau bagaimana lagi, keadaan lah yang membuat mereka seperti ini.

"..." bocah laki-laki berkulit tan itu tetap tak bergeming dari duduknya, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan temannya sedari tadi.

"aku yakin kau akan lebih tampan dengan warna merah ini,jonginnie. Dan aku punya firasat yang sangat baik hari ini, merka akan memilih kita." Mengalihkan pandangannya dari isi lemari kayu itu, bocah mungil berkulit susu itu menatap temannya yang sedari tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"..." masih tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut bocah tan yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu. Matanya yang lebar nampak menatap kosong pada satu titik yang sama. Tak ada senyuman di wajahnya, sangat berbeda dengan temannya yang dari tadi berbicara dengan penuh keceriaan dalam suaranya.

"jonginnie?" akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa ocehannya tidak ditanggapi oleh temannya itu.

"..."

"jonginnie, kau kenapa? Ayo cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dengan ini. Aku sudah memakainya. Lihatlah. Sekarang giliranmu. Kita harus bersiap-siap sebelum omma memanggil kita berdua. Kata omma,30 menit lagi mereka akan datang. Aku yakin hari ini lah waktunya! Akhirnya! Karena semalam aku bermimpi se—"

"SUDAHLAH BAEK!" akhirnya bocah tan itu bersuara tapi tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu menanggapi ocehan temannya dengan lembut, bocah tan itu menaikkan nada suaranya.

"j..jong..." syok dengan kerasnya suara yang dikeluarkan temannya, bocah berkulit susu yang ternyata bernama baekhyun itu membulatkan matanya. Kaget.

"ini semua akan percuma! Mereka tidak akan mengambil kita berdua! Apa kau tidak dengar perbincangan mereka dengan omma tadi huh?! Mereka hanya akan mengambil satu anak saja! Mereka akan mengambil satu di antara kita! Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!" bocah tan bernama jongin itu terus berkata dengan suara keras. Seakan sedari tadi dia menahan di dalam dadanya dan sekarang dia meledakkan semuanya.

"tt..tapi..."

"lagipula, buat apa kau memusingkan memilih baju?! Apa kau sudah lupa, kita memang hanya punya baju itu yang masih layak dipakai! Baju warna merah huh? Aku saja tidak yakin itu masih bisa disebut warna merah!"

"jong..."

"sudahlah baek! Hentikan ini! Aku capek!" merampas baju dari tangan baekhyun dan kemudian membuangnya ke lantai.

"jonginnie...hiks" bulir-bulir air mata sudah mulai berjatuhan di pipi mulus baekhyun. Dia sangat terkejut dengan lontaran kata-kata yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya akan keluar dari mulut teman terdekatanya,jongin.

"baek? Baekhyunnie? Kau menangis?" terlihat kebingungan tampak pada wajah jongin.

"hiks. Huweee." Tangisan baekhyun pun pecah

" . maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu..." dengan segera, jongin menangkup pipi baekhyun dan menghapus air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jari nya dengan lembut. Tampak jelas raut penyesalan pada wajahnya.

"jj.. jong..hiks.. jonginnie.. hiks..ak..aku..takut..hiks. . jangan membentakku." Katanya di sela isakan tangisnya.

"arraso.. araaso. Maafkan aku baekhyunnie.. aku tadi tidak sengaja. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. berhentilah menangis,eum?" jongin berujar sambil mengelus sayang kepala baekhyun

"hiks. Jonginnie tidak mau memakai baju itu?" masih dalam isakannya baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap jongin dengan matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah akibat tangisannya.

"bukan begitu baekhyunnie. Aku hanya tidak mau mereka memisahkan kita. Kau kan tahu sendiri di panti asuhan ini hanya tinggal kau dan aku saja yang tersisa. Dan tadi aku mendengar bahwa mereka akan hanya akan mengambil satu anak saja. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu baekhyunnie. Kita kan sudah berjanji akan bersama _selamanya. _Apa kau lupa,eoh?_" _ujar jongin sambil menatap tepat di mata kecil baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelangakn kepalanya dengan kencang, membuat rambut coklatnyabergerak kesana kemari mengikuti arah gerak kepalanya. "tidak. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan jonginnie." Dia pun memeluk erat jongin, seakan tidak rela jika teman satu-satunya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"makanya, aku berkata seperti tadi." Jongin pun membalas pelukan sahabatnya dari lahir itu dnegan erat juga.

"lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan jonginnie?" baekhyun bertanya, membulatkan matanya dengan imut.

Jongin tersenyum, mencubit hidung baekhyun. "ikut aku." ujarnya

Jongin menarik tangan baekhyun keluar dari kamar mereka di panti asuhan itu, meleawti pintu belakang yang berada di dapur menuju pekarangan belakang panti asuhan dan kemudian keluar dari panti asuhan itu.

"jonginnie kita mau kemana? Nanti omma akan marah." Baekhyun bertanya

"sudah ikut saja. Apa kau ingin kita berpisah?" kata jongin meyakinkan baekhyun

"sirheo."

Merekapun terus berlari meninggalkan panti untuk sementara di hari itu. Menghindari takdir yang mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka. Melupakan sejenak bahwa nanti omma akan memarahi mereka saat mereka tiba di rumah. Mereka tidak peduli selama mereka akan tetap bersama, _selamanya._

_**Bucheon, 2009**_

"jonginnie, baekhyunnie. Kemarilah sebentar sayang. Omma ingin bicara." Suara serak omma memanggil mereka dari arah kamar tempat beliau berbaring. Sudah dua bulan ini omma sakit, dan tak kunjung sembuh. Tubuhnya tak lagi kuat seperti dulu saat baekhyun dan jongin masih kecil, sekarang saat mereka telah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama keriput nampak jelas di wajah omma seakan menunjukkan bahwa beliau telah sangat berumur. Matanya sayu, rambutnya, sudah susah menemukan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam di kepala omma.

Baekhyun dan Jongin yang sedang membersihkan panti sore itu, segera menghentikan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan berlari menghampiri omma yang sudah dianggap omma mereka sendiri karena beliau lah yang merawat,membesarkan, dan selalu ada untuk mereka sejak mereka hadir di dunia ini. Mendekat pada tubuh yang telah mengurus dan sedang terbaring lemas di ranjang tua ommanya.

"ada apa omma? Apa membutuhkan sesuatu?" jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping omma.

Omma hanya tersenyum, menggerakkan tangannya menuju kepala jongin, membelainya dengan lembut. Menggerakkan tangannya yang lain untuk memanggil baekhyun untuk mendekat kepadanya juga. "kemarilah di samping omma." Baekhyun seakan gellisah, berjalan perlahan duduk di samping omma.

"omma, wae? Apa omma lapar? Atau ingin minum?" baekhyun tidak tahu, tapi dia sangat gelisah saat itu.

Omma hanya menggeleng pelan, mengelus puncak kepala baekhyun dan jongin bersamaan. "jonginnie, baekhyunnie. Kalian sudah besar. Rasanya seperti kemarin omma menggendong kalian di pelukan omma. Hanya kalian yang omma punya. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena mau menemani omma. Omma tahu kalian selama ini sengaja tidak mau diasuh oleh keluarga lain karena tidak ingin berpisah satu sama lain. sebenarnya omma tidak sepenuhnya marah pada kalian saat kalian lari di waktu ada orang tua yang ingin mengasuh kalian, karena omma merasa lega, ada yang menemani omma di sini. omma tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada omma jika tidak ada kalian di sini. uhuk!"

"omma! Sudahlah omma. Omma tidur saja. Nanti omma batuk lagi." ujar jongin khawatir sambil memberikan segelas pada omma.

"tidak, jonginnie. Omma takut kalau omma tidur, omaa tidak bisa melihat kalian lagi."

"omma! Jangan berkata seperti itu! Omma ini bilang apa? Berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak." Baekhyun seperti menahan tangis

"baekhyunnie sayang. Kau sudah dewasa sekarang. Sudah pintar memasak dan mencuci sendiri. Kau harus membantu jongin, ne?"

"omma..." rasa gelisah semakin menjalar di hati baekhyun

"jonginnie.. uhuk..! kau juga sudah besar dan dewasa. Tolong jaga baekhyunnie. dia meskipun lebih tua dari mu, tapi dia adalah namja yang lembut. Tolong, jaga dia untuk omma, ne?"

"arasso omma. Jongin janji. Tapi omma sekarang istirahat dulu ne?" jongin awalnya yang biasa, sekarang menjadi ikut gelisah karena perkataan omma.

Omma hanya tersenyum. "kalian berdua harus janji pada omma, apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus saling melindungi, harus ada satu sama lain. ada omma ataupun tidak ada, kalian harus saling menyayangi"

Jongin dan baekhyun sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi. mereka takut apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang, akan terjadi pada omma yang sangat disyangi mereka.

"uhuk.! Dengan begini omma lega. Dan bisa pergi tanpa hati yang terbebani."

"omma! Berhentilah berkata yang aneh-aneh!" jonginsudah tidak tahan lagi.

"omma mengantuk. Omma mau tidur dulu, ne? saat omma tidur, tolong ingat selalu pesan sangat menyayangi kalian" Itulah pesan terakhir omma saat kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"omma! Omma! Omma! Omma! Jangan tinggalkan baekhyunnie dan jonginnie omaaa! Bangunlah.."

Andai saja teriakan baekhyun masih bisa di dengar omma...

_**Bucheon, 2010**_

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP

Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan di sebuah taman di tengah kota Bucheon yang memang saat ini sedang ramai, mengingat hari ini adalah sore hari di hari valentine. Banyak pasangan berlalu lalang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga malam nanti. Telihat Jongin sedang membungkukkan badannya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada penonton-penontonnya yang sedang memberinya uang atas penampilan dancenya di sebuah kotak yang memang dipersiapkan olehnya. Setelah mengambil kotak tersebut namja tan yanng terlihat dibanjiri peluh di sekujur tubuhnya menghampiri sahabatnya yang juga terlihat sangat sibuk melayani para pembeli yang membeli gelang kayu hasil karya tangannya sendiri. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Jongin melihat sahabat yang amat disayanginya itu kebingungan karena banyaknya pembeli yang mengelilingi lapak miliknya yang digelar di taman kota Bucheon itu.

"sepertinya ada yang sibuk, eoh?" ujar Jongin menggoda sahabatnya.

"jonginnie! Kemarilah!." Baekhyun senang melihat sahabatnya datang menghampirinya seraya memberikan uang kembalian pada pembelinya dan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"apa masih lama,eum?" Jongin menghampiri baekhyun dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"jonginnie! Hentikan! Kau bau keringat! Tidak, barusan adalah pembeli terakhir. Gelang-gelang kayu ku sudah habis terjual hari ini. Banyak pasangan yang membeli untuk digunakan sebagai gelang couple." Ucap baekhyun tersenyum senang sambil mengelap pipinya yang terkena keringat dari jongin.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Jongin mencium pipi baekhyun lagi. tidak mempedulikan baekhyun yang cemberut karena ulah jongin.

"berhentilah menciumku. Nanti pipiku bau keringatmu." Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah jongin dari wajahnya.

"sirheo. Biarkan aku mencium baekhyunnie ku..." jongin terus mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun.

"awwww.. kalian ini mesra sekali. Membuat ajumma rindu pada suami ajumma di rumah." Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun dan jongin menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara , ternyata ajumma yang berjualan ddobokie di sebelah lapak milik baekhyun.

"Shin ajjumma. Mianhe. Jongin daritadi menggangguku." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak pada Shin ajumma yang sudah mereka kenal sejak mereka membuka lapak di taman kota Bucheon itu.

"ah, sudahlah baekhyun-ah! Cepatlah kau bereskan itu lapakmu. Sepertinya Jonginmu sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang ke rumah untuk menghabiskan malam valentine bersama denganmu." Shin ajumma terus menggoda kedua namja ini. Membuat pipi baekhyun bersemu merah mendengarnya. Jongin hanya terkekeh mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan perkataan Shin ajumma tadi.

Setelah membersihkan lapaknya, baekhyun dan jongin berjalan pulang menuju apartemen kecil milik mereka berdua. Ya, apartemen. Mereka tidak lagi tinggal di panti asuhan omma. Mereka telah menjualnya karena mereka sangat butuh uang untuk sekolah mereka. Mereka terpaksa melakukannya karena sudah tidak ada donatur yang mau membiayai panti asuhan mereka lagi. dan untuk makan sehari-hari mereka dapatkan dari membuka lapak gelang kayu buatan tangan baekhyun dan karena bakat jongin adalah menari, dia menemani baekhyun berjualan sambil menari dan mendapatkan uang dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan tertarik pada tarian jongin. Dia bahkan meiliki beberapa penggemar sekarang, selain tariannya yang sangat bagus, walaupun dia masih di bangku sekolah menengah pertama wajahnya yang amat tampan itu lah yang mampu membuat beberapa yeoja selalu datang tiap sore hanya untuk melihat Jongin tampil di taman kota.

"baekhyunnie, aku ingin makan pasta hari ini. Masakkan untukku, ne?" di tengah perjalanan menuju apartment mereka jongin tiba-tiba berkata.

"Pasta kan mahal jonginnie." Ujar baekhyun

"sekali ini saja. Please. Ini kan hari valentine baekyunnie. Lagipula tadi aku dapat uang banyak dari menari. Pakai saja uangku itu. Ya?" mohon jongin pada baekhyun

Baekhyun paling tidak bisa kalau sudah melihat jongin begini. Dia pun mengalah. "baiklah jonginnie. Tidak perlu pakai uangmu. Uangku hasil dari penjualan hari ini lebih dari targetku, aku akan membuatkan pasta dengan uang ini. Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah valentine ku untukmu." Ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"jinjja? Jongin sayang baekhyunnie." Ujar jongin seraya tersenyum dan menarik baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

"eum. Baekhyunnie juga sayang jonginnie." Gumam baekhyun dan tersenyum dalam dekapan jongin

"baekhyunnie ingin apa dari ku? Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan." Tidak mempedulikan sedang berada di mana, mereka tetap dalam posisi mereka yang berpelukan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "baekhyun ingin jongin selalu ada untuk baekhyun apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah tinggalkan baekhyun, karena hanya jongin yang baekhyun punya di dunia ini."

Jongin terkekeh dan kemudian menyentil kepala baekhyun " tanpa kau beri tahu pun aku tidak akan meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian." Jongin mencium puncak kepala baekhyun dengan sayang.

"kajja. Aku tidak sabar sampai rumah. Melihatmu memasak, memakan masakanmu, dan kemudian kita akan berpelukan di ranjang sampai besok. Kalau perlu, kita tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah besok." Jongin tertawa dan kemudian berlari, melepaskan pelukannya dengan baekhyun, tahu bahwa baekhyun akan marah karena perkataannya.

"YAH! Coba saja kau berani membolos Jongin bodoh!" teriak baekhyun sembari mengejar jongin di tengah jalanan gang sepi di pelosok Kota Bucheon

_**Bucheon, 2013**_

_**Sirak Senior High School**_

"baiklah anak-anak. Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru di kelas ini. Dia adalah pindahan dari Seoul." Ahn songsaenim mengumumkan berita bahwa ada murid baru dari Seoul, dan mendengar kata Seoul, kelas itu langsung menjadi ramai oleh teriakan senang para murid, karena jarang sekali ada anak seoul yang mau bersekolah di daerah kecil seperti Bucheon ini.

"namja atau yeoja, saem? Aku harap dia yeoja yang cantik. Yeoja seoul kan sangat cantik-cantik. Semoga dia mirip Suzy atau sexy seperti hyuna?" suara kelas semakin gaduh, karena mereka sangat penasaran oleh murid pindahan dari seoul ini.

Brakk. Brakk. Brakk. Terdengar gebrakan meja yang dibuat oleh ahn Songsaenim untuk menenangkan para muridnya yang terlampau antusias.

"Tenanglah! Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi. masuklah,nak!"

Suara pintu terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok jangkung mungkin terlampau jangkung untuk ukuran anak SMA biasa, dengan rambut cepaknya, juga senyuman yang sangat lebar memasuki kelas itu.

Dan bisa ditebak, bahwa para namja di kelas kecewa karena angan mereka bertemu yeoja seoul kandas sudah tetapi bisa didengar lengkingan antusias para yeoja yang melihat sosok sempurna murid baru itu.

"perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Ahn songsaenim

"anyeonghaseyo. Park Chanyeol imnida. Panggil Chanyeol saja. Aku datang jauh dari Seoul dan ke Bucheon ini berharap untuk mencari cinta ." Suara teriakan para yeoja makin menjadi setelah mendengar perkenalan dengan suara bass dari namja murid baru itu. Tapi muurid baru itu hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang sangat sempurna itu.

"sudah!sudah!" Ahn songsaenim menghentikan kehebohan murid yeojanya di kelas itu.

"baiklah chanyeol-ah. Kau boleh duduk di..umm.. di sana! Karena bangku yang tersisa hanya di sana. Di samping baekhyun. Baekhyun, acungkan tanganmu." Namja yang sedari tadi menunduk dan seakan tidak peduli pada kehebohan yang terjadi di kelasnya itu akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya ke depan, dan dengan segan mengacungkan tangannya. Chanyeol dengan masih tetap tersenyum langsung berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

"nah, chanyeol-ah. Mulai sekarang kalau ada apa-apa kau boleh tanya ?!" ucap Ahn songsaenim

"NE, saem!" ujar chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Masih tersenyum.

Ekspresi gelisah nampak di raut wajah Chanyeol. Penjelasan Ahn songsaenim tentang formula-formula tenses pada kalimat bahasa Inggris tak dihiraukan oleh namja jangkung itu. Pikirannya fokus pada namja imut di sebelahnya yang tengah sibuk mencatat dengan serius apa yang Ahn songsaenim jelaskan di depan. Sungguh chanyeol tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tertarik dengan sosok imut di sampingnya itu. Saat ahn songsaenim tadi menyuruhnya untuk duduk di samping namja imut ini ada perasaan aneh di dalam dadanya. Sepertinya harapannya untuk mendapatkan cinta di Bucheon bisa terkabul. Sesekali diliriknya namja imut di sampingnya yang sejak tadi tidak sekalipun tersenyum padanya itu. Jangnakan tersenyum, melirik saja tidak. Padahal selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Untuk ke 9 kalinya sejak dia berada di kelas itu, chanyeol meliirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya, menanti saat istirahat tiba. Dia ingin sekali untuk cepat berkenalan dengan namja imut ini. Meskipun dia sebenarnya sudah tahu namanya, karena Ahn songsaenim sudah menyebutnya saat dia menyuruh chanyeol untuk duduk di sebelahnya tadi. Chanyeol memainkan bolpoint di jarum jam di arlojinya lagi. Dan saat itu juga terdengar bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. _'akhirnya'_ . Setelah membereskan bukunya ke dalam laci, langsung ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah namja mungil dan imut yang nampak sibuk memasukkan buku-buku nya ke dalam laci.

"anyeo —"

"kyaaaaa! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan menyapa baekhyun, suara teriakan para yeoja yang berteriak mendekat ke meja Chanyeol meminta untuk berkenalan dengannya menggagalkan rencananya untuk berbincang dengan teman sebangkunya yang imut itu. Saat para yeoja itu sibuk menyebutkan namanya masing-masing agar dikenal oleh chanyeol, baekhyun sudah pergi dari mejanya keluar kelas dan menuju ke tempat yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya mencari sosok mungil itu, tapi sosok itu sudah tidak kelihatan. '_damn it!" _umpatnya dalam hati.

Chanyeol pamit ke toilet pada para yeoja yang tak hentinya mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol di mejanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ke kamar kecil, tapi dia ingin mengistirahatkan telinganya dari lengkingan para yeoja-yeoja berisik itu. Terdengar sorak kecewa dari para yeoja itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak akan bisa mengikuti chanyeol ke toilet pria kan? Dengan segera Chanyeol melesat pergi dari kelas, menuju ke arah toilet. Sesekali diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, barangkali dia bisa bertemu dengan baekhyun. _'kemana dia?'_batinnya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk ke toilet saja, berpikir untuk mencuci wajahnya. Ditelusurinya lorong sekolah yang masih asing baginya itu, berniat untuk mencari kamar kecil. Dan akhirnya ditemukan juga toilet itu yang kemudian segera dia masuki. Saat membuka pintu kamar kecil itu, Chanyeol menemukan dia di sana. Dia, namja mungil yang sekarang menjadi teman sebnagkunya di kelas. Namja mungil itu tampak keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet, dan kemudian menuju wastafel berniat untuk mencuci tangannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerak teman sebangkunya itu dan memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"hey.." sapa chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang

"..." tidak ada sahutan dari namja mungil itu. Chanyeol mengeritukan keningnya. _'mungkin dia tidak sadar aku memanggilnya.'_

"..hey. kau ke mana tadi? Aku mencarimu." Ujar chanyeol mencoba memulai percakapan

"..." namja mungil itu masih sibuk mencuci tanganyya di wastafel

"hey, baekhyun." Baru saat dipanggil namanya oleh sebuah suara bass itu baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Tapi masih tetap tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"ini aku." Ucap chanyeol padanya membuat kening si namja mungil berkerut.

"aku Park Chanyeol. Murid baru di kelasmu yang duduk di sebelahmu. Kau tak ingat?" ujar chanyeol sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dnegan telunjuk tangannya.

Kerutan di kening baekhyun menghilang. _'ah,sepertinya dia sudah ingat.' _Batin chanyeol senang. Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandanngannya ke arah kran wastafel, dan kemudian mematikan kran itu.

"meskipun aku sudah tahu namamu, dan mungkin kau sudah tahu namaku. kita belum berkenalan dengan benar tadi. Halo, aku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol memberikan tangannya untuk disalami baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil beberapa lembar tissue yang memang disediakan di sebelah wastafel untuk mengeringkan tangannya dan setelahnya membuang ke tempat sedikit badannya pada chanyeol, meraih kenop pintu toilet itu dan kemudian pergi dari sana, meninggalkan chanyeol di sana sendirian yang sedang menatap miris tangannya yang tersodor tanpa disentuh sedikitpun oleh baekhyun.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kepindahan Chanyeol ke sekolah Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk mendekati baekhyun, tidak, itu harapan yang terlalu tinggi baginya, chanyeol berusaha membuat baekhyun bicara padanya. Dan, sampai saat ini, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir tipis milik sang namja imut itu. Jangan kan bicara, seulas senyum saja tak pernah tampak di sana. Awalnya chanyeol mengira, bahwa baekhyun hanya tidak mau berinteraksi dengannya, tapi setelah dia amati (ya. Chanyeol mengamati baekhyun), baekhyun bahkan tidak berinteraksi dengan seluruh teman sekelas, kata-kata akan keluar dari bibirnya hanya jika songsaenim memintanya menjawab pertanyaan, itupun hanya seperlunya saja. Perasaan heran dan penasaran semakin membuncah dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Dan setelah seminggu ini chanyeol memperhatikan baekhyun, dia sudah hampir hafal dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan baekhyun.

Di saat chanyeol sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia mendengar suara kursi digeser disebelah bangkunya menandakan pemiliknya telah datang. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangkunya, meletakkan tasnya di bawah laci setelah mengeluarkan sekotak susu strawberry, beberapa buku dan alat tulis yang diperlukan untuk pelajaran pertama hari itu dan juga sebuah walkman dan headset. dan kemudian, dia akan mulai membaca ulang pelajaran minggu kemarin sambil meminum susu strawberry yang telah dibawanya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat walkman yang dibawanya. Iya, _walkman_. Alat pemutar kaset tape. Inilah yang membuat keheranan chanyeol semakin mendalam. Anak SMA mendengarkan lagu lewat , ayolah ini 2013, siapa di dunia ini yang masih mendengarkan lagu lewat sebuah walkman. Dan jika chanyeol perhatikan, walkman yang dimiliki baekhyun itu sangatlah usang, terlihat sudah sangat tua. _'apa dia tidak punya ponsel yang bisa memutar lagu?' _pikir chanyeol. ah, ngomong-ngomong soal ponsel, chanyeol tak pernah sekalipun melihat baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan baekhyun yang mempelajari catatannya sendiri sambil meminum susu strawberry nya. _'serius sekali. Sangat imut. Andai saja dia mau berbicara apa yang terjadi baekhyun?'_ pikiran chanyeol terhenti saat melihat baekhyun berdiri dan melangkah ke arah pintu kelas. _'ah, sudah habis rupanya susu strawberry nya.'_ Chanyeol tersenyum terus mengikuti arah gerak baekhyun, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, karena jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, dia akan melewatkan ekspresi lucu yang dibuat baekhyun selama 3 detik saat membuang kotak susunya ke tempat sampah. Ya, 3 detik. Baekhyun akan sedikit mem-poutkan bibirnya, seakan tak mau berpisah dengan susu favoritnya. Dan setelah itu, dia akan kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Dan chanyeol tidak mau melewatkan 3 detik yang berharga itu sedikitpun.

Setelah baekhyun kembali ke bangkunya, chanyeol segera merogoh saku blazer seragamnya mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukannya, dia memberikan benda itu pada baekhyun.

"baekhyun-ah. Ini untukmu." Disodorkannya permen lollipop susu strawberry pada baekhyun. Tentu saja sambil tersenyum ceria.

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya melirik permen di tangan chanyeol. seperti berpikir sesuatu. Dan kemudian dia kembali membuka buku catatanya, tidak menghiraukan tawaran permen dari chanyeol. chanyeol tersenyum seakan tahu bahwa hal itu akan terjadi. Diletakkannya permen lolli itu di laci baekhyun.

"aku letakkan di sini. makanlah saat aku tak ada jika kau malu." Setelah berkata begitu, chanyeol juga mulai membuka buku catatannya sendiri.

"baekhyun-ah Ahn songsaenim menyuruhku mengantarkan formulir ini ke ruangan klub. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana ruangannya. Kau mengantarkanku kan? Ne? Ne? please." Sebenarnya chanyeol tahu di mana ruangan itu berada tapi seperti biasanya dia masih berusaha untuk mendekati baekhyun.

Dan seperti biasanya juga. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu. Si pemilik bibir tipis dan mungil itu mencopot headset dari telinga nya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghelas nafas, mengambil permen lolli susu strawberry dari sakunya dan meletakkannya di laci baekhyun. ini sudah sebulan sejak kepindahan chanyeol ke sekolah ini, tapi teman sebangkunya itu masih belum mau berbicara dengannya. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin menyerah saja, tapi mengetahui permen lolli pemberiannya selalu tidak ada saat chanyeol mengeceknya, berarti baekhyun masih menghargai pemberiannnya. '_Semoga saja dimakan, dan tidak dibuang'_harap chanyeol.

"sudahlah chanyeol-ah. Hentikan usahamu mendekati baekhyun." chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Chanhee, teman sekelasnya.

"mwo?" chanyeol bingung

"aku tahu. Kita di kelas ini semua tahu. Kau mendekati baekhyun kan?" ujar Chanhee lagi

"hehehe. Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" chanyeol terkekeh, sedikit rona merah terpatri diwajahnya

"kami tahu kau selalu memberi dia permen setiap hari. Tapi sudahlah chanyeol-ah. Tidak akan ada orang yanng bisa meluluhkan hati es baekhyun. jika pun ada, aku akan bersujud hormat pada orang itu." Chanhee terus berujar

"bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"jangan kau pikir kami semua di kelas ini tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Kami semua pernah mencobanya. Apalagi dia sangat akan lebih imut kalau tersenyum." Chanhee terkekeh yang kemudian mendapat tatap sinis dari chanyeol.

"ahahaha. Tenang saja chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Apa kau tahu Wufan sunbae?" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya

"siapa dia?" tanya chanyeol pada teman sekelasnya itu

"dia itu sunbae kita. Anak kelas 3-2. Dia adalah kapten basket di sekolah ini. Sangat tampan. Seluruh yeoja centil di sini memujanya. Dan kau tahu? Dia menyukai baekhyun. dia bahkan telah menembak baekhyun waktu kelas 1 dulu. Dan apa kau tahu jawaban baekhyun?" chanhee mendekatkan wajahnya pada chanyeol.

"mwo?" chanyeol melebarkan matanya penasaran

"baekhyun tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya membungkukkan kemudian pergi begitu saja." Mata chanhee menerawang, mengingat kejadian saat itu. Dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"jadi kau sudah paham chanyeol-ah? Berhenti berusaha mendekati baekhyun atau kau akan menyesal nanti."

Chanyeol diam.

_**Bucheon, 2013, May 6**_

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu. Yah, dia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan info tentang hari ulang tahun baekhyun. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada wajah tampannya karena sedikit _wink _pada penjaga tata usaha di sekolahnya membantunya mendapatkan info itu.

Tersenyum riang sambil menenteng tas jinjing kertas merah jambu, chanyeol berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Dia akan memberikan tas jinjing merah jambu yang berisi sweater bermotif strawberry sebagai kado untuk baekhyun di hari ulang tahunnya ini. _'dia pasti suka.'_ Mengingat baekhyun sangat suka pada buah manis berwarna merah itu. Dan Chanyeol juga berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun hari ini. Chanyeol sudah memikirkan dengan serius tentang hal ini, dia juga sudah memikirkan soal perkataan Chanhee temmpo hari. Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia sangat menyukai Baekhyun. dia akan menyatakan perasaannya apapun yang terjadi. dia tahu betul bahwa baekhyun tak mungkin membalas perasaannya, tapi dia hanya ingin baekhyun tahu apa yang dirasakannya pada baekhyun sangat tulus.

Melirik tas jinjing merah jambu di tangannya, menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, chanyeol memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. _'bantu aku Tuhan' _doanya dalam hati.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa, dengan baekhyun yang menulis catatan dengan wajah serius dan chanyeol yang sedang gelisah menentukan waktu yang tepat kapan dia akan memberikan hadiah yang telah dipersiapkannya untuk Baekhyun.

Akhirnya pada saat bel yanng menandakan pelajaran hari itu berakhir berdentang, saat semua siswa sibuk membereskan buku-buku nya ke dalam tas, chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberikan kadonya untuk baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol memanggil baekhyun dengan suara bassnya. Yang dipanggil namanya hanya sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, seakan tak mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya, padahal seluruh penghuni kelas saja mendengarnya yang membuuat mereka semua menolehkan pandangan mereka ke arah Chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"saengil chukae." Ujar chanyeol sembari memberikan tas jinjing merah muda itu pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya membereskan bukunya, dan melirik pada tas jinjing merah muda itu seakan berpikir haruskah dia menerimanya. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Seluruh mata masih tertuju pada mereka berdua. Setelah selesai membereskan bukunya, baekhyun memakai tasnya dan berlalu berniat meninggalkan Chanyeol dan seluruh penghuni kelas yang masih setia menonton adegan antara Chanyeol dan dirinya.

Saat baekhyun sudah mendekati pintu kelas.

"tunggu sebentar baekhyun-ah." Kata-kata chanyeol itu membuat baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia tidak menolehkan pandangannya pada chanyeol.

"aku menyukaimu." Ucap Chanyeol mantap

"mau kah kau jadi kekasihku?" lanjutnya

Suara siulan para murid namja dan pekikan syok murid yeoja dikelas itu terdengar gaduh. Chanyeol memandang punggung itu dari belakang, berharap baekhyun menoleh dan menjawab pernyataannya. Penolakan sekalipun dia akan terima, asal dia bisa mendengar suara baekhyun untuknya. tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Chanyeol saat itu, karena namja mungil itu melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

Chanyeol menunduk lesu.

"sudahlah chanyeollie. Itu semua akan percuma." Suara yeoja menghampiri Chanyeol. chanyeol lupa siapa namanya. Ye ling, Hee Jin, Yoo Rin entahlah. Chanyeol juga tak peduli.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada yeoja itu.

"dia itu aneh. Mengapa kau mengejarnya terus? Jauhilah dia. Namja aneh seperti dia tidak pantas kau sukai. Bagaimana kalau kau denganku saja, eum?" Ujar yeoja itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada chanyeol.

"bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol menepis Yeoja itu, mengambil tas ranselnya dan tas jinjing merah jambu yang belum sempat disentuh oleh baekhyun tadi, kemudian berlari keluar. Mengejar baekhyun.

-TBC-

**A/N : part dua nya udah siap kok. Tapi RCL dulu yang ini boleh dong. please. ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

YESTERDAY, NOW, AND FOREVER PART II

Enjoy...

Chanyeol berlari keluar gerbang, mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok mungil yang tadi mengacuhkan pernyataan cintanya. Chanyeol menemukan sosok itu berjalan ke arah tikungan, sepertinya dia akan belok ke tikungan itu. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Diikutinya terus sosok mungil berambut brunette itu. Dan tiba-tiba namja bertubuh mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik tembok sebuah mini market 24 jam, menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit, ingin tahu mengapa namja yang disukainya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bawah tiang listrik di sebelah kanan dia berdiri. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah kotak kardus kecil di bawah tiang listrik itu, membuka penutupnya, mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Seekor anak anjing kecil poodle berwarna coklat. Baekhyun mengelus kepala anak anjing itu dengan sayang dan tersenyum.

Tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"cantik." Kata-kata itu meluncur secara spontan melalui bibir chanyeol yang masih mengamati baekhyun di balik dinding. baekhyunnya yang bahkan tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu katapun padanya, sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan tulus pada seekor anak anjing poodle. Betapa chanyeol ingin bertukar tempat dengan anak anjing itu sekarang.

Baekhyun mengelus kembali kepala anak anjing itu sebelum meletakkan kembali anak anjing itu ke tempatnya semula, di dalam kotak kardus di bawah tiang listrik. Berdiri, dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya masih dengan senyum mengembang di bibir indahnya. Chanyeol cepat-cepat menepuk pipinya sendiri agar sadar dari keterkejutannya dan memngikuti baekhyun lagi. dia masih syok dengan pribadi baekhyun yang baru dia temukan ini. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, chanyeol melihat baekhyun melompat-lompat dalam langkahnya sambil memegangi tali tas ranselnya di pundaknya seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabar menuju rumahnya karena ingin memeluk ibunya. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka, matanya terbelalak. _'dia baekhyun, kan?' _pikirnya sambil terus mengikuti baekhyun.

"Jonginniiiee~~ aku pulaaang!" langkah chanyeol terhenti di depan sebuah apartment tua dan sepertinya sangat tidak layak huni. Itu tadi suara baekhyun memasuki salah satu pintu di antara beberapa pintu di apartment itu. Tidak ada lantai kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya pada bangunan apartment tua itu. Hanya ada satu lantai. Yang terdiri dari beberapa condo, tak banyak mungkin hanya ada 10 condo. Dan tadi chanyeol melihat baekhyun masuk di condo dengan no 4 menggantung di depan pintunya. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke depan pintu condo no.4 itu. Terdengar suara orang bicara dengan riang dari dalam. Suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin sekali itu suara baekhyun karena dia hafal suaranya saat baekhyun menjawab perrtanyaan dari songsaenim. Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan pintu condo bernomor 4 itu. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara baekhyun yang terus mengoceh di dalam. _'jongin? Siapa dia?' _chanyeol bertanya-tanya, dia pasti orang yang hebat sekali karena bisa membuat baekhyun yang bahkan tidak pernah mengucapkan satu katapun padanya bisa mengoceh seperti ini. Chanyeol melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. Pukul 8 malam. Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Sudah empat jam chanyeol duduk di depan condo baekhyun. mendengarkan suara baekhyun yang tidak mungkin bisa dia dengar di sekolah. Sungguh dia sangat betah berada di sini.

"sirheo jonginniee... biarkan aku tidur lebih larut hari ini. Ini kan hari ulang tahunku~~ arasso arasso. Aku tidur. Jangan melotot seperti itu. Kau jelek sekali. Haha. Selamat tidur. Jaljja~" dengan kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan baekhyun dengan suaranya yang imut, lampu di condo baekhyun mati. Menandakan bahwa pemilik rumah sudah terlelap. Betapa chanyeol ingin melihat wajah baekhyun saat mengatakan kalimat imut tadi. Chanyeol berdiri, menepuk celananya membersihkan debu yang menempel selama dia duduk di depan condo baekhyun. melirik tas jinjing merah jambu yang berisi sweater untuk baekhyun, meletakkannya di depan pintu betruliskan no.4 itu. _'semoga kau memakainya."_ Dan berlalu pulang menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Saat akan berangkat sekolah keesokan harinya, baekhyun menemukan tas jinjing merah jambu yang sedikit familiar di depan pintu condo nya. Mengernyitkan dahinya, mengambil tas itu, dan membuka isinya. _'sweater? Strawberry? Aih, imut sekali.." _girang baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun mengecek lagi isi tas itu. Terdapat kartu kecil disana dan dibacanya

_**Aku tahu kau sangat suka strawberry. **_

_**Pakailah.**_

_**Happy birthday.**_

_**-Park Chanyeol-**_

'_park chanyeol?' _baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Menggenggam erat sweater di tangannya. _'Dia—'_

"ada apa baekhyunnie? Mengapa belum berangkat?" suara jongin memotong pikiran Baekhyun.

"ini." Baekhyun menunjukkan sweater strawberry di tangannya pada jongin. Masih tertegun

"apa itu? Sweater? Lucu sekali. Kau pasti akan terlihat lebih imut jika memakainya. Kau beli?" tanya jongin penasaran.

"tadi aku temukan di depan pintu." Jawabnya masih belum bisa berpikir jernih.

"eoh? Dari siapa? Park Chanyeol? siapa itu baekhyunnie?" tanya jongin setelah melihat tulisan di kartu yang dipegang baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menaruh sweater itu ke dalam rumah. Dan dengan cepat berlari keluar. Meninggalkan jongin yang masih kebingungan.

"aku pergi dulu jonginnie. Sampai nanti" Baekhyun tergopoh-gopoh berlari dari condo miliknya dan jongin. Seakan menghindari pertnyaan jongin.

Setelah jauh dari apartmentnya, baekhyun memperlambat jalannya. Memikirkan kembali tentang sweater strawberry itu. Lebih tepatnya memikirkan orang yang memberikannya. 'Park Chanyeol. bagaimana bisa dia tahu rumahku? Bagaimana dia juga bisa tahu hari ulang tahunku? Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Kenapa? Sampai datang ke rumahku." Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Chanyeol berkelut di pikiran baekhyun. hingga membuatnya tak sadar bahwa dia telah sampai di sekolah.

Saat tiba di kelas, dia melihat chanyeol sudah duduk di bangkunya. Menolehkan pandangannya pada baekhyun saat baekhyun memasuki kelas. _'bagaimana dia bisa tersenyum sebahagia itu?' _pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah! Kau tidak memakainya? Padahal aku jauh-jauh ke rumahmu kemarin." Ucap chanyeol sambil mem-pout kan bibirnya cepat setelah baekhyun melangkkah menuju bangkunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya baekhyun menatap langsung pada chanyeol. chanyeol balas menatap baekhyun, tersenyum bahagia karena ini moment yang langka.

"kau sudah menerimanya kan?" dia terus bertanya dengan senyum mengembang

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol semakin memperlebar senyumnya. Interaksi pertamanya dengan baekhyun. ingin menangis rasanya. Chanyeol menatap pada manik mata cokklat baekhyun.

"baekhyun-ah. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku kemarin. Apa aku harus mengulangnya?" chanyeol berujar dan meraih tangan baekhyun. "aku menyukaimu. Sejak awal aku melihatmu. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Baekhyun-ah?" wajah chanyeol tampak penuh harapan.

Baekhyun tampak berpikir keras. Tapi kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol. kemudian membungkukkan badannya. "terima kasih atas segalanya. Tapi maafkan aku, aku sudah memiliki Jongin." Setelah mengatakan kalimat penolakan itu baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri, dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Memulai harinya dengan rutinitas seperti biasa dengan sekotak susu strawberry dan walkman tua nya.

Chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya dengan matanya yang melebar. Masih terkejut karena mendengar suara baekhyun yang akhirnya ditujukan untuknya, walaupun melalui sebuah penolakan. Ya. Penolakan. _'aku ditolak' _ Chanyeol tersenyum miris. _'jongin lagi.'_

Memasang senyum cerianya kembali. Menolehkan kepalanya pada baekhyun di sampingnya.

"hehe. Terima kasih baekhyun. aku senang akhirnya kau mau bicara padaku. Tidak apa kau menolakku. Tapi maukah kau berteman denganku?" ujar chanyeol sambil menyodorkan lollipop susu strawberry di meja baekhyun. baekhyun melirik permen tangkai manis itu. Kemudian mengambilnya dan memasukkannya dalam saku blazernya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartmentnya, pikirannya berkelamut tentang namja jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya baekhyun memikirkan namja lain selain Jongin. Baekhyun terus berjalan, dirogohnya saku blazernya. Mengambil permen lolli dari chanyeol. dibukanya bungkus permen itu dan kemudian dikulumnya. _'manis' _baekhyun tersenyum,

'_Park Chanyeol'_ masih terngiang kata-katanya tadi saat dia mangajak baekhyun hanya berteman saja. Terlihat ketulusan dalam kata-katanya. _'dia sangat baik padaku' _baekhyun menarik permen lolli itu dari mulutnya, memandanginya sejenak sebelum memasukkannya lagi di mulutnya. _'dia juga yang setiap hari memberikanku permen lolli sangat tahu kesukaanku pada strawberry' _pikiran-pikiran tentang park chanyeol terus berlarian di otak baekhyun. _'tapi bagaimana dengan Jongin?'_ tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Jongin. Cepat-cepat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju condo apartmentnya, entah kenapa dia ingin segera bertemu jongin.

"jonginnie~~ aku pulang!" teriak baekhyun saat kembali ke condo apartmentnya.

"baekhyunnie? Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau belajar dengan baik hari ini eum?" jongin segera menghampiri baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk. "tentu saja!"

Jongin tersenyum senang. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah serius.

"baekhyunnie, apa tidak ada yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?" jongin tiba-tiba berujar seperti itu, membuat baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"cerita ap..apa? tidak ada." Ujar baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tidak mau menatap mata jongin.

"kau tidak bohong padaku kan? Aku tidak suka pembohong." Jongin hafal betul ekspresi baekhyun saat berbohong. Dan ekspresi baekhyun saat ini terlihat jelas sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun yang menunduk resah.

"siapa park chanyeol?" tanya jongin lagi seperti sedang menyelidiki baekhyun.

"umm.. dia.. teman sekelasku." Baekhyun masih menunduk

"lalu?" jongin terus memancingnya agar baekhyun mau cerita sepenuhnya

"dia teman sebangku ku."

Jongin diam, seakan menyuruh baekhyun untuk terus melanjutkan ceritanya.

"kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya.. padaku." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Jongin masih diam.

"tapi sungguh aku menolaknya, jonginnie. Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong." Baekhyun berkata meyakinkan jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "lanjutkan, baekhyunnie. Aku tahu masih belum selesai ceritamu."

"dia cerewet sekali. Selalu menanyakan ini itu. Memintaku mengantarkan ke sana kemari. Tapi aku tak pernah mau. Dia juga selalu memberikanku permen setiap hari. Cih, siapa yang mau permen murah seperti itu." Jongin tertawa mendengar cerita baekhyun. Tahu kalau baekhyun tidak jujur soal permen yang murah itu karena baekhyun tidak bisa menolak makanan manis.

"lalu kemarin saat hari ulang tahunku dia memberiku hadiah. Itu yang kutemukan di depan pintu rumah kita tadi pagi. Aku juga tidak tahu darimana dia tahu hari ultahku dan alamat rumah kita. Aku yakin dia mengikutiku pulang. Dasar stalker!" baekhyun terus mengoceh.

"lalu tadi pagi... dia menanyakan jawabanku atas pernyataan cintanya." Ujar baekhyun hati-hati.

"lalu kau jawab apa?" jongin mulai penasaran

"tentu saja aku tolak. Aku kan sudah punya jonginnie." Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"lalu setelah itu dengan senyumnya yang bodoh,aku heran bagaiman manusia bisa selalu tersenyum seperti dia. Dia memberikanku permen lagi. dan..." baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Berpikir sejenak.

"dan apa baekhyunnie?"

"dan dia memintaku untuk menjadi temannya." Jongin melihat semburat merah di pipi baekhyun yang sedang memainkan jemarinya.

"tapi aku tidak menjawabnya jonginnie. Sungguh aku tidak menerima tawarannya sebagai temannya.. per—"

"terimalah." Ucap jongin memotong ocehan baekhyun.

"jonginnie.." baekhyun menatap jongin tidak percaya

Jongin tersenyum dan berkata,"bukankah dari dulu aku sudah menyuruhmu mencari teman? Chanyeol menyukaimu kan? Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?"

"jonginnie, kau kan tahu. Temanku hanya jongin. Hanya kau. Orang yang menjagaku hanya jongin. Tidak ada yang lain. Dan yang aku sayangi hanya jonginnie." Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya.

"baekhyun. baekhyunnie. Dengarkan aku, aku akan terus menjagamu. Kita tidak mungkin bersama, baek. Kau harus menemukan cinta sejatimu. mulai besok kau tidak boleh cuek lagi pada chanyeol. bertemanlah dengannya. Mengerti? Atau kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau berbicara padamu lagi."

Baekhyun memandang nanar jongin.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Chanyeol sudah berada di kelas. Menimbang nimbang permen lolli rasa susu strawberry di tangannya. Menanti teman sebangkunya datang. Dan yang ditunggupun akhirnya datang. Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Baekhyun-ah! Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ini untukmu." Chanyeol menyodorkan permen lolli itu pada baekhyun. baekhyun menatap permen di tangan chanyeol. kemudian meraihnya, dan tersenyum pada si pemberi.

"terima kasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Chanyeol diam.

Matanya terbelalak.

Kemudian mengedipkan matanya sekali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"Chanhee-a! kemari kau!" chanyeol memanggil Chanhee. Chanhee yang sedang sibuk ngobrol dengan anak lain segera menghampiri chanyeol.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

"sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi. Coba kau pukul aku." pintanya pada Chanhee, masih dengan mata terbelalak.

Chanhee meninju pipi chanyeol dengan keras.

"AWW! Kau gila? Kenapa kau memukulku?" marah chanyeol pada chanhee

"heol! Kau yang minta sendiri tadi. Kau mabuk ya?" ujar chanhee keheranan

"oh iya. Ani. Tadi aku melihat baekhyun tersenyum padaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih." Katanya

Terdengar suara tawa dari sebelah bangku Chanyeol. baekhyun. iya baekhyun sedang tertawa. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju baekhyun. chanhee juga ikut terbelalak kaget.

"kalian lucu sekali." Ujar Baekhyun masih tertawa.

"Chanyeol-ah coba kau pukul aku." chanyeol menampar chanhee.

"AWW! Sialan! Sakit yeol! Berarti ini nyata!" kini giliran chanhee yang berteriak tak percaya.

Kedua namja itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari tempatnya duduk.

"baekhyun-ah? Ini nyata? Kau mau berbicara padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan tersenyum menunjukkan eye smilenya yang cantik.

"Baekhyun-ah!" chanyeol memeluk baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. _'aku punya teman baru' _batinnya.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun semakin dekat. Mereka sudah terkenal seantero sekolah sebagai sahabat yang tak terpisahkan, di mana ada baekhyun pasti di situ ada Chanyeol, begitulah sebaliknya. Sekarang baekhyun juga lebih terbuka pada teman-teman kelasnya lainnya, yah kecuali para yeoja penggemar Chanyeol yang selalu mencibir padanya. Tapi apa daya, chanyeol mereka hanya mau pada baekhyun. para yeoja-yeoja itu masih sering memaksa chanyeol untuk menjauhi baekhyun, karena dia adalah namja aneh, tapi tak pernah digubris oleh chanyeol. Karena chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. ya, dia masih sangat menyukai baekhyun, bahkan setelah kini mereka menjadi sahabat rasa suka itu tak bisa dibilang suka saja, karena chanyeol mencintai baekhyun sekarang. Tapi, dia masih belum mau menyatakan cintanya _lagi _pada baekhyun, karena dia takut baehkyun menjauhinya lagi. apa yang mereka miliki sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Chanyeol. Berada di samping baekhyun sebagai sahabat terdekatnya adalah anugerah yang luar biasa bagi Chanyeol.

"baekhyun-ah." Panggil chanyeol di suatu sore yang cerah saat mereka berdua sedang duduk bersender di bawah pohon akasia di samping lapangan bola _SMA Sirak._

"eum." Baekhyun hanya menggumam, menikmati sepoian angin sore itu

"kita kan sudah lumayan lama bersahabat." Ujar chanyeol ragu

"lalu?" baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol merubah posisi duduknya menghadap baekhyun.

"apa kau tak mau memberiku nomor ponselmu?" katanya

"mwo? Aku tak punya ponsel." Baekhyun membuka matanya, sedikit kaget karena wajah chanyeol tepat di depan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas,"aku tahu." Kemudian dia merogoh tas ranselnya.

"ini. Pakailah." Ujar chanyeol sambil menyodorkan sebuah ponsel flip berwarna biru langit dengan gantungan buah strawberry pada ujungnya.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya.

"itu.. ponselku dulu. Tak kupakai lagi setelah aku membeli milikku yang sekarang. Aku masih tak punya cukup uang untuk membelikanmu yang baru, aku hanya bisa membelikanmu gantungan strawbery, itu model lama tapi masih bisa untuk telpon dan mengirim pesan. Aku.. aku ingin berkirim pesan denganmu." Ujar chanyeol panjang lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun menatap ponsel biru langit yang sedang ada di tangannya.

"chanyeol-a!" baekhyun memeluk chanyeol tiba-tiba. "gomawo." Ujarnya di bahu chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget dengan perlakuan baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Debaran jantung Chanyeol? sudah tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh perkataan lagi. chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat. _'kalau bisa seperti ini terus, mungkin aku akan memberi Baekhyun ponsel setiap hari.'_ Tapi kemudian Chanyeol melepas pelukan dari baekhyun, takut baekhyun akan mendengar debara jantungnya yanng tak terkontrol. Mukanya sudah seperti udang rebus. Chanyeol berdehem, menetralisir suasana.

"kau janji akan membalas pesanku jika aku mengirimu pesan kan?" chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"nomorku ada di speed dial no.1. kalau ada apa-apa cepat telpon aku. mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi. memajukan badannya. Sedetik kemudian mengecup pipi kiri chanyeol dengan kilat.

Saat itu juga, chanyeol ingin pingsan.

Saat perjalanan pulang, baekhyun menimang ponsel biru langit itu di tangannya. Disentuhnya gantungan strawberry di ujungnya. Pikirannya tertuju pada seorang namja. Ya, si pemberi ponsel itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa bohong kalau tadi, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat dia mencium pipi chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenarnya juga kaget atas perilakunya tadi, dia melakukanya seperti tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya seperti tergerak sendiri. pipinya terasa panas, baekhyun memegangi pipinya. _'apa ini? Apa aku...menyukai chanyeol' _baekhyun menggeleng keras-keras. _'ani! Aku punya jongin.'_

Tak sadar baekhyun sudah sampai di condo apartmentnya. Lekas-lekas dia membuka pintu apartment no.4 itu, dia ingin cepat bertemu jongin untuk memastikan perasaannya.

"jonginnie~~!" panggil baekhyun sambil membuka sepatunya. Jongin menghampirinya.

"baekhyunnie. Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau belajar dengan giat hari ini?" tanya jongin seperti biasa saat menyambut baekhyun pulang sekolah

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"jonginnie. Apa kau tahu? Aku punya ini~!" baekhyun memperlihatkan ponsel pemberian chanyeol dengan senyum mengembang.

"chanyeol?" ujar jongin seakan sudah tahu segalanya. Karena yang baekhyun ceritakan kepadanya setiap hari dengan senyum mengembang hanya chanyeol chanyeol dan chanyeol saja, lagipula baekhyun tak mungkin sanggup membeli sebuah ponsel sendiri.

"Yup! Dia baik sekali kan? Aku tak menyangka ada orang sebaik dia di dunia ini. dia selalu tersenyum lebar setiap hari seakan tak pernah merasa sedih. Dia selalu memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Dia bahkan memberikankku ponsel ini agar kami bisa saling bertukar pesan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memberikanku benda mahal ini sedangkan kita hanya saha—"

"jadian saja dengannya." Ujar jongin memotong ocehan baekhyun tentang chanyeol.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Kaget. Mulutnya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti bercerita tentang chanyeol, seketika tertutup rapat. Dia memandang jongin.

"jonginnie.. kau.. kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" air mata seakan ingin jatuh dari mata yang masih terbuka lebar itu

Jongin menggeleng mantap. "tidak. Jadilah kekasihnya baek. Dia adalah namja yang sangat baik. Kalau mendengar dari ceritamu setiap hari dia bisa menjagamu. Aku percaya padanya. Dan kau tak perlu menutupi nya dariku. Kau juga mencintainya kan?" ucap jongin dengan matanya yang teduh

"Jongin. Jonginnie. Mianhhe." Baekhyun menunduk dan terisak.

Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia sudah berusaha menahan senyumnya daritadi tapi selalu gagal. Matanya menerawang jauh, pikirannya masih berada di kejadian dua hari lalu, saat dirinya dan baekhyun duduk di bawah pohon akasia, dan chanyeol memberinya ponsel, kemudian baekhyun memeluknya, dan kemudian menciumnya. Chanyeol terkekeh sendiri mengingatnya.

"MR. PARK!" suara Ahn songsaenim mengagetkan lamunan chanyeol. ya, sekarang dia sedang berada di kelas bahasa inggris. Chanyeol buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di bangkunya.

"YES, SAEM!" teriaknya dengan suaranya yang berat

"you are not listening to me, are you? What did just I explain about?" ahn saem mengacungkan penggaris pada chanyeol

"uhh.. some sentences?" chanyeol menggaruknya tengkuknya, tanda bahwa dia sedang nervous.

"what sentence?" ahn songsaenim terus memancing chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dan saat matanya terhenti di meja baekhyun, dia melihat baekhyun menggeser catatannya agar dapat dilihat oleh Chanyeol.

"conditional sentence." Ujar chanyeol mantap.

"well, that's right. And, can you give me some examples?" ahn saem tidak bisa melepaskan chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai, " If baekhyun let me to be his boyfriend, i will love him forever and never let him go." Mata baekhyun terbelalak. Suara soarakan teman-teman sekelas mereka langsung terdengar sedetik setelah chanyeol melontarkan kalimatnya. Chanyeol masih berdiri di bangkunya, sambil menatap baekhyun yanng duduk di sampingnya, masih terkejut.

"saem, biarkan chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pada baekhyun." teriak chanhee dari bangku paling ujung kanan. Chanyeol menoleh padanya, dan chanhee menunjukkan dua jempolnya tanda 'selamat berjuang'.

"Well. Well. Your sentence was quite good . You can continue then. But remember, you have to keep using English, understand?" ucapan ahn songsaenim makin membuat wajah baekhyun memerah seperti tomat.

Dan mendadak suasana kelas menjadi sepi. Seakan menunggu kelanjutan drama ini.

"Baekhyun-ah. I know i've got rejected by you before, but i won't give up. Because I really loved you in the back then. I love you now. And i will love you forever. Will you be my boyfriend?" Chanyeol menatap lurus pada manik mata baekhyun.

Sorakan 'TERIMA! TERIMA!' dari para penghuni kelas terdengar riuh. Tapi kemudian menjadi sepi kembali saat baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. baekhyun menemukan keseriusan dan ketulusan di mata chanyeol.

Hampir tak terdengar saat baekhyun menunduk sambil berkata. "yes, i will."

Tapi kalimat itu sangat terdengar jelas dan merdu di telinga chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa hidupnya sesempurna ini. berada di bawah pohon akasia yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi kenangan antara chanyeol dan baekhyun, dengan chanyeol yang berbaring meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan baekhyun dan baekhyun yang sedang mengelus lembut surai rambutnya. Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam menikmati belaian tangan baekhyun di kepalanya.

"baek sayang?" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi baekhyun yang berada di atasnya

"hmm?" baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan chanyeol yang berada di pipinya

"apa ini nyata?" chanyeol mengelus pipi baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "ini mungkin yang keseribu kalinya sejak 4 bulan yang lalu kita bersama kau menanyakannya sayang."

"tapi aku masih merasa ini seperti mimpi baek. Bahwa kita berada sedekat ini. bahkan dalam tidur aku tak berani untuk memimpikannya." Ucap chanyeol

"kenapa kau takut?" tanya baekhyun masih menggenggam tangan chanyeol

"aku takut kalau aku bangun nanti aku akan menerima kenyataan bahwa kau dingin padaku." Ujar chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"maafkan aku." baekhyun menunduk, menyesal.

Chanyeol kemudian menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun agar menghadap padanya.

"biarlah sayang, itu hanya masa lalu. Sebentar. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Chanyeol merogoh saku blazernya.

"ini untukmu." Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah gelang perak dengan hiasan bintang di sekelilingnya.

"cantik." Ucap baekhyun menimang gelang itu.

"pakailah sayang. Aku pilihkan yang berhias bintang. Karna kau bintangku. kau cahayaku. Menerangiku dalam gelap hatiku." Chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun singkat

"tapi yeol. Aku sudah memakai gelang." Baekhyun menunjukkan gelang kayu di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"kau bisa menggantinya dengan gelang ini sayang. Lagipula gelang kayumu sudah hampir rusak." Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan kiri baekhyun berniat melepas gelang kayunya yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang hampir rusak, karena gelang itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman chanyeol. "aku tidak bisa yeol. Gelang ini sangat berarti bagiku." Ucap baekhyun

"kenapa sayang? Gelang itu sudah usang. Buang saja."

"CHANYEOL! jangan kau pernah berkata seperti itu! kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Ini pemberian dari orang yang sangat penting bagiku! Aku tidak mungkin melepasnya!" baekhyun berteriak, matanya memerah menahan tangis

"JONGIN? Jongin lagi? siapa dia baek? Setiap aku tanya kau tak pernah menjawab! Sepenting apa dia? Apa dia lebih penting daripada aku?!" chanyeol seperti menahan emosi

"kau tak tahu apa-apa! Kau tak tahu apa-apa! Sebaiknya aku pulang" baekhyun meraih tas ranselnya dan berniat pergi yang kemudian ditahan oleh chanyeol dengan meraih lengannya.

"jangan pergi sayang. Maafkan aku. tolong jangan pergi. Aku memang bersalah. Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal bodoh lagi. tolong maafkan aku. jangan tinggalkan aku. aku hanya sedikit cemburu. aku sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu itu kan? Eum?" chanyeol mendekap tubuh baekhyun dengan tak ingin melepaskannya selamanya.

Terdengar isakan tangis keluar dari mulut baekhyun. baekhyun menangis, air matanya membasahi pundak blazer chanyeol. chanyeol menahan tangisnya sendiri, sakit rasanya melihat orang yang paling disayanginya menangis karenanya. _'kau bodoh park chanyeol'_ chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"sayang berhentilah menangis. Aku akui aku salah. Tolong berhentilah. Hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis karenaku. Kau boleh buang gelang dariku. Asal kau mau berhenti menangis." Chanyeol mengusap air mata di pipi baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menggeleng dengan keras. "tidak. Aku tak akan membuangnya. Kau juga orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku akan memakainya di tangan kananku." Ujar baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum. "aku mencintaimu baek." Dikecupnya puncak kepala baekhyun dengan sayang.

_**Bucheon, 5 May 2014**_

"ummmm... enak sekali." Baekhyun menjilati es krim strawberry cone ditangannya sampai memejamkan matanya.

"apakah seenak itu sayang?" ujar chanyeol sambil membersihkan sisa eskrim yang menempel di ujung bibir baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Sore hari di musim semi, mereka berdua tengah berjalan kaki menuju apartment baekhyun. tentu saja bergandengan tangan. Mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Kalian tidak lupa kan? Mereka baru saja pulang kencan di amusement park. Baekhyun sangat senang sekali karena ini pertama kalinya dia ke amusement park. Seluruh permainan di sana dicobanya satu persatu dan chanyeol dengan senang hati mengikuti kekasihnya yang tak beda jauh dengan bocah kecil ini.

"ini sangat enak yeol. Kau mau?" baekhyun menyodorkan eskrim cone nya pada chanyeol

"tidak sayang. Makanlah. Mana mungkin aku mengambil es krim favoritmu." Ujar chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"sayang." Panggil chanyeol tiba-tiba

"umm." Baekhyun hanya menggumam, terlalu sibuk dengan es krimnya

"besok ulang tahunmu. Tidak terasa ya sayang. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan ditolak." Chanyeol menghela nafas, melirik kekasihnya yang saat ini terlihat malu karena tampak semburat merah di pipinya.

Baekhyun mengayunkan pegangan tangan mereka. Menunduk malu. Membuat chanyeol terkekeh karena keimutannya. Tanpa terasa, mereka berdua telah sampai di depan apartment baekhyun. mereka masih berdiri di depan bangunan tua itu.

"sayang. Karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Maukah kau pergi bersama denganku besok? Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu berdua di pantai." Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan baekhyun, kemudian menciumnya. Betapa dia sangat menyayangi namja mungil di depannya ini.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan chanyeol. "maafkan aku yeollie. Aku tidak bisa." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya

"wae?" terdengar nada kecewa pada pertanyaan chanyeol

"hari itu khusus untuk jongin." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. _'jongin lagi'_ pikirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Tidak mau membuat baekhyunnya kecewa lagi padanya.

"baiklah sayang. Aku mengerti. Sekarang kau masuklah."chanyeol mencium puncak kepala baekhyun.

Saat baekhyun akan berbalik melangkah ke pintu apartmentnya. Chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun.

"sayang. Apa kau tidak mau memperkenalkan jongin padaku? Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan orang yang penting untuk orang yang paling kusayangi." Ujar chanyeol. dia sungguh penasaran dengan jongin, hingga bisa membuat baekhyunnya seperti ini.

Baekhyun tampak ragu. Sesaat kemudian dia mengecup bibir chanyeol. "suatu saat aku pasti mengajakmu bertemu dengannya sayang." Ucap baekhyun kemudian masuk dalam apartmentnya

_**Bucheon, 2014 May 6**_

Hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Hari dimana orang yang paling berharga di hidup chanyeol lahir di dunia ini 18 tahun lalu. Tepat pukul 12 malam tadi chanyeol sudah mengirimi baekhyun pesan selamat ulang tahun sepanjang 5 halaman kapasitas pesan teks. Sejujurnya itu masih kurang bagi chanyeol mengungkapkan rasa bersyukurnya bahwa Tuhan telah mengirimkan satu malaikatnya lahir di dunia ini, baekhyunnya. Belum ada balasan dari kekasihnya. Jelas saja, mungkin dia masih tertidur. Dan sekarang chanyeol sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke apartment baekhyun. ya, chanyeol tahu bahwa dia telah dilarang untuk menemuinya hari ini, tapi chanyeol ingin memberinya kejutan. Chanyeol yakin, kalau jongin orang yang baik, dia tidak akan marah dengan kedatangan chanyeol. Dia bersiul-siul mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dia ingin tampak sempurna di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya.

Chanyeol telah sampai di depan condo apartment baekhyun. mencoba mengetuk pintunya. Setelah beberapa menit, pintunya tak kunjung terbuka. Diketuknya lagi pintu condo apartment no.4 itu. Nihil. Tetap tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Dan setelah ketiga kalinya chanyeol mencoba mengetuk pintu dan tak ada hasilnya, dia mulai resah.

"baek?" chanyeol mencoba mengetuk lagi, kali ini sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

Sunyi.

"baekhyun sayang?" chanyeol mengetuk pintu sembari menempelkan telinganya di pintu itu berharap mendengar sesuatu. Tetap, sunyi.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba men-dial ponsel baekhyun, hanya berakhir di voice mail yang mengatakan nomor yang dia tuju sedang tidak aktif.

Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya lagi pada pintu itu. Kecemasan menjalar di tubuhnya, dengan tak sabar didobraknya pintu apartment itu.

"baekhyun? sayang?" untuk pertama kalinya chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di rumah kekasihnya itu. Mencoba memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Gelap.

Chanyeol mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu.

Saat ruangan sudah mulai terang, diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Dilihatnya sosok yang sangat dia kenalnya, kekasihnya, sedang duduk menunduk memeluk lututnya sendiri di ujung ruangan. Terisak.

"sayang? Ada apa?" chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di depan kekasihnya yang sedang terisak itu

Tak ada jawaban dari baekhyun. dia tetap terisak. Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya, menghdapkannya pada chanyeol. wajah kekasihnya kacau, matanya bengkak, rambutnya basah karena keringat, air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"kenapa sayang? Ceritakan padaku." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun

"hiks. Jongin. Jonginnie tidak ada. Dia tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia pergi yeollie. Aku.. aku.. aku takut. " baekhyun berkata sambil terisak.

"ssh.. tenanglah sayang. Ada aku di sini. jangan takut. Shh. Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang.. berhentilah menangis." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan baekhyun. didekapnya dengan erat agar kekasihnya merasa aman berada di dekatnya. _'ternyata mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah' _pikirnya

Chanyeol terus menenangkan baekhyun, hingga baekhyun kini terlelap tidur dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol menggendongnya ke ranjang. Dan menidurkannya di sana,menyelimutinya, tak lupa mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan condo apartment baekhyun. chanyeol tersenyum miris. Tempat tinggal kekasihnya jauh dari kata cat yang telah mengelupas di sana sini. terlihat banyak jejak bekas bocor pada atap rumahnya, tak ada kursi ataupun sofa, tak ada televisi, hanya satu lampu utama sebagai penerang seluruh ruangan, perabot yang ada sangat jelas terlihat tua, tapi baiknya tak ada debu ataupun sarang laba-laba di sini, terlihat seperti selalu dibersihkan oleh pemiliknya setiap hari. _'baekhyun pasti sangat rapih dan bersih'. _Chanyeol tersenyum. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah deretan pigura di atas satu-satunya meja nakas di condo itu. Hanya ada 5 foto terpajang di sana. Pada figura pertama, foto bocah kecil mungil berkulit seputih susu mengenakan baju merah, sedang tertawa lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya. _'ini pasti baekhyun. senyumnya persis. Imut sekali.' _Chanyeol meraba figura kedua. Baekhyun kecil bersama bocah kecil lain, kulitnya lebih tan, bibirnya tebal, tampan. Masih kecil sudah terlihat tampan. _'dia pasti yang bernama jongin.' _Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto berikutnya . dua bocah kecil tadi, baekhyun dan jongin, kali ini bersama seorang wanita paruh baya di tengah mereka sedang memeluk mereka. Senyum bahagia tampak di ketiga wajah yang sedang berpose di depan papan bertuliskan "PANTI ASUHAN YEONGCHEON". _'panti asuhan? Apa baekhyun pernah tinggal di sana' _banyak sekali pertanyaan mampir di pikiran chanyeol. foto berikutnya adalah foto baekhyun dan jongin, kini mereka sudah besar. Terlihat dari seragam SMP yang mereka pakai, mereka sedang berpelukan di depam air mancur di sebuah taman, mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia. Chanyeol sedikit cemburu melihatnya. Lekas dialihkannya matanya ke foto terakhir. Kali ini fotonya terlihat bahwa diambil dari agak kejauhan, seorang namja sedang menari. Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya. Itu jongin. _'dia seorang penari rupanya.'_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kembali di sebelah meja nakas itu terpajang sebuah kalender. Menunjukkan pada bulan mei 2010. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Tersenyum miris. Semiskin inikah kekasihnya, hingga kalenderpun tak digantinya. _'seberat apa hidupmu sayang?'_chanyeol bertanya dalam hati.

Chanyeol duduk terdiam memandangi wajah kekasihnya di sebelah ranjangnya. melirik jarum jam di arlojinya. Pukul 21.00. sudah 12 jam ternyata dia menemani baekhyun. tapi namja bernama jongin itu tak kunjung pulang. '_Awas saja kalau dia pulang, pasti kuhajar karena telah membuat baekhyun menangis'_

Saat pagi tiba..

Chanyeol mengelus surai brunette baekhyun. namja mungil itu mengerjapkan di sampingnya. "chanyeollie?" suaranya serak, matanya bengkak, mungkin efek menangis kemarin.

"kau sudah bangun sayang? Ini makanlah." Chanyeol menyodorkan sekotak nasi pada baekhyun. saat baekhyun masih tidur tadi, dia keluar membelikan baekhyun makanan di toko 24 jam di dekat sana.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"kau mau kusuapi?"chanyeol menyumpit teleur gulung di kotak itu, mendekatkannya pada bibir baekhyun. baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan sumpit itu. Meraih sekotak susu strawberry. Dan memberikannya pada baekhyun. baekhyun melirik sekilas dan kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"kau tidak mau ini? ini kesukaanmu sayang." Chanyeol mencoba membujuknya. Tapi baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"baekhyun tidak sayang chanyeol lagi, eum?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun nanar.

Baekhyun memandang chanyeol sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"baekhyun sayang chanyeol?" tanya chanyeol lagi. baekhyun mengangguk.

"kalau begitu makanlah dan minum ini. chanyeol ingin melihat baekhyun minum susu dengan wajah ceria lagi." chanyeol menyumpit telur gulung lagi dan mendekatkan pada bibir baekhyun. baekhyun memakannya.

Setelah disuapi oleh chanyeol, dan baekhyun meminum susunya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega.

"baekhyun sayang. Mengapa kau sampai seperti ini gara-gara jongin? Siapa dia sebenarnya?" chanyeol tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya lagi. dia ingin tahu namja seperti apa jongin hingga bisa membuat baekhyun seperti ini.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol. "kau ingin tahu?" chanyeol mengangguk

"ikut aku." baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol keluar dari condo apartment baekhyun.

"Chanyeol. selama ini kau selalu penasaran siapa jongin kan? Dia adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku. Dia sangat berharga untukku. Dan inilah jongin."

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat itu. Dan pandangannya beralih pada yang ditunjuk baekhyun.

Sebuah pusara dengan batu nisan bertuliskan "KIM JONG IN".

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget. "baek?" meminta penjelasan dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendudukkan badannya disebelah pusara jongin. Membelai batu nisan jongin dengan pandangan mata sendu.

Baekhyun mengambil walkman tua yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun dia pergi, dipasangkannya sebelah headset pada telinga chanyeol, dan sebelahnya pada telinganya sendiri. sebuah lagu tanpa lirik hanya melodi terdengar di sana. setelah lagu itu habis, lagu yang sama teputar kembali. Chanyeol menatap baekhyun seakan menanyakan tentang hal pertama kalinya chanyeol mendengarkan isi kaset di walkman baekhyun, Chanyeol tak pernah diizinkan sebelumnya oleh baekhyun.

"ini lagu favorit jongin yang sering dia pakai saat menari. Aku selalu merasa begitu dekat dengannya tiap mendengarkan lagu ini." baekhyun memulai ceritanya.

Baekhyun menceritakan dari awal kisahnya dengan jongin pada chanyeol. tentang dia dan jongin yang tinggal di panti asuhan, tentang pesan omma sebelum kematiannya agar jongin selalu menjaganya, tentang alasan dijualnya panti dan pindah ke apartment tua itu, dan segalanya pada chnayeol.

"Dan Saat itu.. seperti biasa. Kami berangkat sekolah bersama. Berjalan kaki dengan bahagia. Kami berdua selalu tersenyum ceria, apapun yang terjadi dengan keadaan apapun kami sudah berjanji pada omma agar tetap ceria. Sepulang sekolah , seperti biasa juga kami langsung pergi ke taman kota Bucheon untuk kami membuka lapak di sana untuk biaya sehari-hari. Aku berjualan gelang kayu dan jongin menari di sana. Dia sangat pandai menari, bahkan dia memiliki banyak fans noona. Saat itu daganganku sedang sepi, karena memang sedang jarang orang-orang berjalan di taman kota. Tarian jongin juga hanya mendapat beberapa penonton saja. Tapi, seperti yang aku bilang, kami tetap tersenyum bahagia. Karena kami memiliki satu sama lain. kami harus terus berada di sana hingga malam, karena jika tidak, tak kan ada uang untuk membeli beras untuk kami makan. Tapi, pada saat senja, jongin tiba-tiba pamit padaku untuk kembali ke apartment kami sebentar. Mengambil barang yang tertinggal katanya. Aku dipesaninya agar terus berhati-hati selama dia pergi ke apartment dan aku tak boleh kemana-mana sebelum dia datang. Aku mengiyakan saja permintaannya. Tapi hingga malam jongin tak kunjung datang. Aku terus menunggunya di taman kota. Semua pemilik lapak di taman itu sudah pulang. Termasuk ajumma pemilik lapak ddeobokki di sebelah lapak kami yang dari tadi menemaniku menunggu jongin akhirnnya pulang juga karena suaminya sudah menelepon. Aku mau menelepon jongin tapi kami tak memiliki ponsel,untuk makan saja sulit apalagi membeli sebuah ponsel. Itu mustahil. Aku terus menunggu di taman. Sampai, ajumma penjual ddeobokki kembali datang menghampiriku dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat itu dia memberi tahu ku bahwa jongin kecelakaan. Dia tertabrak mobil yang dikendari pengendara mabuk saat akan kembali ke taman. Aku langsung pingsan saat itu. Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa pesannya untuk aku selalu berhati-hati adalah pesan terakhirnya untukku.

Kau ingat gelang ini,yeol? Kau ingat saat aku marah saat kau memintaku membuangnya? Gelang kayu ini lah yang diambil jongin saat dia meminta izin padaku untuk kembali ke apartment kami di hari terakhirnya. Ini dibuatnya sendiri. dia tak pandai membuat gelang kayu, makanya dia lebih memilih menari daripada menemaniku menjual gelang kayu. Ini dibuatnya dengan hati-hati setiap hari dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dariku. Karena ini untuk kado di hari ulang tahunku. Ya, hari itu, hari di saat jongin meninggal, adalah hari ulang tahunku 6 Mei 2010. Kau pasti telah melihat kalender di rumahku kan? Aku tak bisa merubahnya. Karena di hari itu hari terakhir kami bersama. Makanya kubilang hari itu adalah hari khususku dan jongin."

"dan kau pasti pernah diberi tahu oleh teman sekelas bahwa aku seorang namja yang aneh kan? Mereka tidak salah yeol. Itu benar. Itulah mengapa aku selalu sendiri, dan saat kau datang aku sedingin es, karena jongin tidak sepenuhnya pergi. Memang jasadnya sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi. tapi ruhnya selalu bersamaku. Dia selalu bersamaku kemana pun aku pergi. Karena dia telah berjanji pada omma untuk selalu melindungiku. Itulah sebabnya aku dibilang aneh, mereka sering memergokiku berbicara dengan ruh jongin yang tak bisa mereka lihat. Karena hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya. Awalnya jongin mengikutiku sampai ke sekolah karena dia takut sesuatu terjadi padaku, tapi saat aku dicap sebagai namja aneh dia tidak mau mengikutiku ke sekolah lagi karena dia takut aku tak punya teman dan kehilangan masa indah sekolah. Sejak kepergiannya aku tak lagi membuka lapak gelang gelang kayu di taman kota lagi, karena dia takut akan terjadi apa-apa padaku dan selama ini aku hidup dari sisa tabungan kami dari hasil penjualan panti dan asuransi jongin untuk biaya hidup. Tapi kemudian kau datang, aku sering menceritakanmu padanya, dialah yang menyuruhku berteman denganmu. Dia jugalah yang mengijinkan aku menjadi kekasihmu."

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol. air mata telah membasahi pipi chanyeol. kemudian namja jangkung itu merengkuh tubuh baekhyun. dipeluknya dengan erat. Diciuminya seluruh lekuk wajah baekhyun. seperti tak ingin kehilangan baekhyun.

"dan kemarin malam di malam tepat sebelum ulang tahunku, dia datang dalam mimpiku. Cahaya menyinari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum padaku untuk pamit pergi. Selamanya. Dia berkata bahwa tugasnya sudah berakhir. Sekarang sudah saatnya dia pergi ke tempat seharusnya dia berada, karena dia sudah lega bahwa sekarang aku sudah memiliki orang yang benar-benar bisa melidungiku dan menjagaku. Dan orang itu adalah kau, chanyeol. dia mempercayakan aku padamu. Saat aku bangun, benar bahwa dia sudah tidak ada. Aku sudah berteriak memanggilnya tapi dia tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi yeol. Dia pergi. Jongin sudah pergi. selamanya. Aku takut yeol." Baekhyun terisak mengingat bahwa dia tidak mungkin lagi bertemu jongin.

Chanyeol semakin mempererat dekapannya pada baekhyun. dikecupnya puncak kepala baekhyun dengan sayang. "maafkan aku baekhyunnie. Maafkan aku. aku tidak tahu apa-apa selama ini. aku egois dan hanya cemburu pada jongin. Maafkan aku. aku tidak tahu kau hidup seberat ini. maafkan aku karena terlambat datang untukmu. Maafkan aku."chanyeol menangis seakan bisa merasakan hidup baekhyun selama ini.

"aku takut yeol. Aku takut. Jongin telah pergi. Kau jangan tinggalkan aku. jangan pernah. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi." ujar baekhyun di sela tangisannya dalam dekapan chanyeol

"tidak akan baekhyunnie. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji. Aku janji padamu, pada diriku sendiri, dan juga pada jongin. Bahwa aku, park chanyeol akan selalu menjagamu dan mulai saat ini bebanmu akan menjadi bebanku juga, karena aku mencintaimu kemarin,sekarang,dan selamanya,baek."

-FIN-

A/N : Gimana? Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Apapun itu tolong ungkapkan di kolom komen di bawah ya.. biar suna-chan ga sia-sia bikinnya, sampe begadang lho. Jujur aja sepatah atau dua patah komen kalian bikin mood jadi baik. Jadi mohon RCL nya. Hiks. /ngemis/


End file.
